


Happy

by thewaywardwriter



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know your face!" Theoden says with a twinkle in his eye.</p><p>"Eowyn!"</p><p>The delight in her face never fails to make him smile. </p><p>If only they had more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

She is hiding behind her father when she meets her royal uncle for the first time.

 

Eowyn, Eomund’s daughter is nervous, but when Theoden King smiles down at her and she finds herself smiling back.

 

“I know your face,” he says with a twinkle in his eye.

 

Eowyn blushes and only clutches tighter at her father's hand.

 

“Eowyn!” her uncle says delightedly and Eowyn squeals with equal enthusiasm and runs away.

 

As his sister streaks past him, squealing with delight, Eomer rolls his eyes and smiles. Today, Theoden is NOT a king, but their uncle.

 

And they are glad.

 

* * *

 

 

Eomer is 11 and Eowyn is 7 when Theoden visits again.

 

“I know your face,” he says to his niece.

 

“Hello Eowyn!”

 

Eowyn hesitates, but can not help but smile as she reaches up to hug him,   
“Hello Uncle!” she says.

 

Her voice is raspy and still prone to breaking.

 

Eomer wonders when his sister will smile again.

* * *

 

 

He is 30 and she is 26 when their uncle dies. He does not know HOW she gets there, but she is there and their Uncle's corpse is close by.

 

She is a hero to everyone now, even if she does not care to smile.

 

This time, Eomer is the one who cries.

* * *

 

She is 28 and she is 24 when their uncle is exorcised.

 

This is the first time Eomer has felt hope in a long time.

 

“I know your face,” Theoden says and his golden hair is no longer grey and scraggly.

 

His sister is beaming when her uncle says her name. He has not seen her smile in ages.

 

He is happy. So is she.


End file.
